A simply-constructed automatic umbrella for preventing false operation was disclosed by the present inventor for improving the drawbacks of conventional automatic umbrellas such as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,133; 4,535,374; 4,823,821 and 4,825,888, and was previously filed in U.S. Patent Office on 10/23/1989 given a Ser. No. of 07/425,462. However, such a simply-constructed automatic umbrella (425,462) filed by the same inventor of this application still has a drawback as shown in prior art of FIG. 4.
When carrying the grip G of umbrella of the prior art as shown in FIG. 4 by inverting the upper notch N and runner R downwardly to pose the ribs A upwardly, the ribs A will be easily opened in direction O since the pivotal connections of the ribs are all located at the "lower" position of the central shaft S, causing an inconvenient carrying of the umbrella by the easily opened umbrella and easily obstructing any environmental facilities due to the opened ribs.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present stably-retained automatic umbrella.